Stereosexual
by Ginna IsAbella Ryddle
Summary: Cuando me desperte, y vi a otro tio acostao, de espaldas a mi lao, me dije ¡pavo este quien es!.Basado en la canción del mismo nombre de mecano. Oneshot Regalo de cumpleaños para Mon, ¡felices 18!


**¡Saludos!** Este es un fic que salio al acordarme de una canción que a mi me da mucha risa, la victima inocente de mis desvaríos en esta ocasión es el buen Blasie Zabinni haha, pobre….ni modo, no había echo un fic de el y ya le tocaba, **esta especialmente dedicado para las chicas que siguen "The Circus"** ya que sin querer las he hecho esperar bastante, lo lamente en verdad, pero mi musa esta el huelga, espero poder actualizar el viernes. Ya como último aviso, **este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Mon, mi ex-esposo, padre de mi unico hijo, y mejor amigo ,haha, que hoy 31 de julio(si igual que Harry Potter) cumplio 18 años, asi que ¡felicidades Mon! y gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.**

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje es mío pertenecen a JTK Rowling y su maravilloso reino, la canción base es del grupo Mecano titulada "Stereosexual" (altamente recomendable), yo solo los lío y espero que ustedes lo disfruten, a cada quien lo suyo. n.ñ

* * *

**Stereosexual**

…_**Cuando me desperté…y vi a otro tio acostao…de espaladas a mi lao…**_

Blasie Zabinni, medio zombie y adolorido, daba la bienvenida al mundo…abriendo los ojos, poco a poco su vista se fue acoplando a la penumbra reinante en la habitación…sus ojos recién habituados se abrieron desmesuradamente, a su lado, tendido de espaldas,… ¡un hombre!

…_**me dije ¡pavo este quien es!**_

Por instinto se alejo del cuerpo inerte, gracias a su precipitada retirada callo de la cama y se levanto como impulsado por un resorte, se puso en cuclillas y lentamente fue subiendo la cabeza hasta que logro ver por el borde del lecho si su "acompañante" se había despertado o no con su alboroto…Soltó un suspiro de alivio…al parecer no, se permitió respirar tranquilo y tomo una manta para cubrir su desnudes.

…_**Luego ya razone…la culpa es del alcohol…**_

Poco a poco las piezas en su cerebro empezaron a conectar, malditas parrandas…Narcisa tenia razón…una sonrisa bailo en sus labios al recordar las palabras que ayer mismo le había dicho la madre de su mejor amigo al despedirlos… "Chicos, deberían dejar de tener una vida tan atrabancada, un día de estos sus jueguitos les costaran caros…", pero claro, ellos se limitaron a asegurarle que solo se divertían sanamente…abría que definir el concepto de sano a partir de ahora…

…_**debí mezclar ayer hasta volverme maricon…**_

Como buen Sly su mente comenzó a trazar un plan de emergencia, ciertamente nunca había considerado la posibilidad de "cambiar de bando", pero…y ¿si llevaba tiempo reprimido?, la idea lo tomo por sorpresa, pues el siempre había gustado de las mujeres, y mucho para ser francos, mas escucho decir a Granger que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…aunque le advirtió que jamás probara emborrachar un niño, después de eso le dirigió una mirada bastante acusadora a Draco…ummm...…olía a chisme, ¡Céntrate Zabinni! Se reprendió a si mismo, no era hora de cotilleos, ya después averiguaría la historia del infante ebrio con Draco, por ahora, tenia asuntos mas…angustiantes que resolver.

…_**¿Y que dirán de mi?...**_

…………_**.. ¡Te dirán que eres gay!...**_

Suavemente se puso de pie y ajusto la sabana a su cadera, su vista recorrió la estancia en la que se encontraba, esta estaba decorada de manera sencilla, como si el habitante que ahora estaba dormido en el lecho al centro del cuarto, se acabara de mudar, con pasos inseguros raros en el que generalmente era el rey del garbo, recorrió la estancia entre cajas y ropas tiradas, pateo de manera distraída una botella de vodka que se le atravesó.

…_**.Lo tendré que asumir…**_

…………_**¡No te apures rey!...**_

-Al menos estuvo apasionado…- se consoló a si mismo admirando el desastre que seguramente habían causado al llegar, en el extremo opuesto distinguió un tocador con espejo y sin saber muy bien por que desfilo hacia el, al llegar a su destino pudo apreciarse en todo su esplendor, un hombre joven bastante apuesto le devolvía la mirada, su delgado y bien formado cuerpo resaltaba entre las blancas paredes por su obscuro color, examino con atención cada una de sus varoniles facciones, paso una mano por su despeinada cabellera tratando de aplacarla y examino con especial interés sus ojos, de un verde aceitunado le traspasaban cargados de tensión.

… _**¿Me aceptaran tal cual?...**_

…………_**. ¡Ya veras como si!...**_

…_**Stereosexuuuual…**_

Una sensación de desazón se instauro en su pecho al ver el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

…_**Con mi novia no se….**_

………_**.Creo que se lo diré…**_

-Astoria…-murmuro al recordar a su novia, sin duda ella seria la peor parada con esa situación- bueno…supongo que se lo puedo ir diciendo poco a poco…- trato de convencerse que ella le apoyaría, inmediatamente le llego a la mente una imagen de su chica vestida con un traje de cuero similar al de los mortifagos y _cruciandolo_ hasta la demencia…..-o tal vez solo me desaparezca del país…- se dijo tratando de hacer memoria de donde estaba esa comuna gay que le había contado la Lunática novia de Theo. Después de todo dudaba que una chica tan orgullosa como Astoria Greengrass se tomara bien que su novio le pusiera los de vikingo…con un hombre…

…_**De forma gradual…**_

………_**para que no le siente mal…**_

…_**Pero por el escuash…**_

……………_**es mejor no volver…**_

Como si de una llave mal cerrada se tratara fue cayendo poco a poco en la cuenta que su vida cambiaria radicalmente, sin duda tendría que dejar el equipo de Quidditch, de solo pensar en lo que podría hacer con tanto hombre bien formado tan cerca le dio escalofríos…no supo definir si de emoción o de miedo.

…_**..No sea que un día en las duchas no me pueda contener…**_

Poco a poco las escenas de su vida fueron pasando frente a sus ojos…sin duda cosas que iba a extrañar.

…_**¿Y que dirán de mi?...**_

…………_**.. ¡Te dirán que eres gay!...**_

Una y otra vez imágenes de bellas mujeres que alguna vez fueron suyas le llegaron del fondo de su memoria…

…_**.Lo tendré que asumir…**_

…………_**¡No te apures rey!...**_

…Ni hablar…tendría que buscar en otros lados, dirigió un rápido vistazo al tipo con el que paso la noche, no se veía tan mal…

… _**¿Me aceptaran tal cual?...**_

…………_**. ¡Ya veras como si!...**_

…_**Stereosexuuuual…**_

Trato de exprimir su cerebro buscando recuerdos de la noche anterior, un sudor frío le bajo por la espalda al imaginar a ese chico delgaducho gimiendo bajo de el… ¿O le habrá tocado a el estar abajo?

…_**Y por el otro lao…**_

………_**..Por el lado de atrás…**_

Naaahh…pensó, el siempre era el dominante, "jugara en el equipo que jugara"…

…_**No debe estar tan mal…**_

……_**. ¡Ahí! pero si es lo mas…**_

…_**Si un tanto te hizo mal…**_

En el tocador descubrió una pañoleta de seda de color rosa bastante llamativo, la tomo entre sus dedos y quedo fascinado con la textura, miro hacia ambos lados cual niño antes de hacer una travesura y se amarro la pañoleta al cuello con un coqueto moño como tantas veces había visto que hacia Pansy

…_**Nomás pruébalo y veras…**_

………_**Stereosexuuuuaaaaaaaal….**_

-Hasta así me veo sexy…- se dijo y empezó a lanzarse besitos en el espejo al tiempo que posaba de manera bastante…femenina…

…_**Cuando me había echo a la idea…**_

………_**.El varón se despertó…**_

-¡Blasie!- Cuando gritaron su nombre el chico volteo asustado hacia la cama.

…_**Resulto ser una tia con el pelo a la **__**Boss Johns… (¿?)**_

-¿A…Astoria?- tartamudeo el moreno sorprendido mientras su novia tapada por la otra sabana lo crucificaba con la mirada que vagaba incrédula entre la mano en la cadera de Blasie y la pañoleta en su cuello…

…_**Y aunque ya se hacer por donde, por delante y por detrás…**_

-¿Algo que quieras contarme cielo?…- interrogo la chica cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Astoria!- grito el joven Zabinni como si nunca antes hubiera visto nada más maravilloso al tiempo que corría con su novia la estrechaba en sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente.

…_**.A mi me sale mas a cuenta….**_

………_**..Por un lado, nada mas….**_

Después de un rato de pasión desmedida se separaron y la chica miro sonriente a su novio, tomo un corto mechón de su cabello rubio y le pregunto a Blasie:

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo corte?

El chico paso aceite y recordó todo su dilema moral del ultimo tiempo, esbozo una sonrisa y en tono jocoso le dijo.

-Pareces Draco…- se gano un buen golpe en la cabeza y cosquillas hasta que suplicando dijo que se veía mejor que el heredero Malfoy, la chica se aplaco un poco con eso y lo apresuro pues dijo que tenían que ordenar un poco el apartamento que resulto ser de Pansy, Astoria no dejaba de reírse alegando que solo se iba un mes y el ya usaba accesorios de seda, el chico estaba muy sensible con el tema y se limito a escombrar sonrojado el nuevo apartamento de su novia y su amiga. Después de todo… ya habían demasiados cambios en la frecuencia de su Stereosexual.

…_**¿Y que dirán de mi?...**_

…………_**.. ¡Te dirán que eres gay!...**_

…_**.Lo tendré que asumir…**_

…………_**¡No te apures rey!...**_

… _**¿Me aceptaran tal cual?...**_

…………_**. ¡Ya veras como si!...**_

…_**Stereosexuuuual…**_

…_**Y por el otro lao…**_

………_**..Por el lado de atrás…**_

…_**No debe estar tan mal…**_

……_**. ¡Ahí! pero si es lo mas…**_

…_**Si un tanto te hizo mal…**_

…_**Nomás pruébalo y veras…**_

…_**Stereo…Stereo…**_

………_**Stereosexuuuuaaaaaaal….**_

_**

* * *

**_

Pues bueno, como decia, esta historia debe su existir a la canción **Stereosexual de Mecano,** si tiene tiempo busquenla es de mis favoritas sin duda te roba una sonrisa, y si quereis regalarme una, puchale a nuestro gran amigo _**"GO".**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Ginna**_


End file.
